


Once Upon A Maybe

by AvionVadion



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Curse Breaking, Double Penetration, F/M, Hand Jobs, It’s Malleus mating season because dragon, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Malleus has two dicks, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stomach Bulge, True Love's Kiss, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yandere, Yandere Mal does not like being ordered around, pomefiore episode 5 spoilers, scarabia episode 4 spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvionVadion/pseuds/AvionVadion
Summary: (Several people requested it, so I did my best to write it. First time writing this kind of thing.)A series of dirty Malleus/Eleanora one-shots, and other random things, I guess. 😂 Has absolute nothing to do with the main story, Once Upon A Dream.
Relationships: Malleus Draconia & Original Character(s), Malleus Draconia/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	1. Mating Season

**Author's Note:**

> Mr. Horns has been acting strange the past few days. Aside from glaring at her whenever Eleanora tried to speak to him, he started to avoid her until he quit coming to classes completely. Annoyed, she charges through Diasomnia gates to get some answers.
> 
> Little does she knows it’s his mating season, and that he had distanced himself on purpose so as to protect her. It’s no surprise that when she arrives, he finds it difficult to control himself. Honestly, his little human should know better than to walk straight into the den of a starving dragon...

This… was annoying me. Greatly. 

What did I even do wrong? Why the hell was he avoiding me? One minute everything was fine, and then the next he started behaving as if I was no more than a _nuisance_ to him. Jerk.

We were just talking, taking a walk around the abandoned dorm like usual, and then he just yanked his arm away and vanished in a flash of fireflies. It was so unlike him. I spent several days pondering what could be wrong, questioning if I said something out of place, but so far I couldn’t think of anything weird. 

I behaved around him the same way I usually did. Not at all subtle with my _stupid_ attraction and feelings towards him, constantly making a fool of myself in more ways than one, and he didn’t seem all that irritated. In fact, he was amused. 

Just like he always was. A reclusive immortal, who found entertainment in the ways of my idiocy. Granted that idiocy only really occurred when around him, as I can’t be eloquent for the life of me when Mr. Horns is involved, but still…

He didn’t have to just vanish and ignore me like that! What made him look so frustrated? We were just talking about random things as always; hell, I was listening to him rant about gargoyles again, and I smiled and paid attention to every god damn word he said! 

So why…? 

I clicked my tongue against my teeth in annoyance and folded my arms across my chest, glaring at the Diasomnia mirror before me. It didn’t take long to get the Hall of Mirrors, but it certainly took some time building up the confidence to come here. 

The first day, fine- I was willing to let things slide and even apologize for whatever I did wrong, but when I tried to approach him in the halls he just gave me this dark _look_ and disappeared before I could finish saying hello. 

Day two, I was really confused. Scared I had really screwed up this time, I searched for him again to try and ask what it was I did. He tensed when I touched his arm and he smacked my hand away, glaring at me _again._

Day three, he didn’t even go to classes. 

So now it was day four, and I was _fed up._ I was getting answers, and I wasn’t going to let him go even if he tried to teleport his way into escape. I’ll cling to him like a freaking koala until I learned what I did wrong. 

Freaking immortal dragon man acting like he can just diss and ghost me like this without explaining… I don’t give a frick if he _is_ some noble or higher up fae person; we were friends! Friends don’t just avoid each other and push each other away! 

I will _not_ stand for this. At least give me a reason. 

And so, taking a deep breath, I stepped through the mirror and flinched- ignoring the jolt of electricity that seemed to flow through me as I did so. 

Arriving to the other side, stepping off the cemented thorns and onto the stone bridge, I pressed a hand to my chest to calm my nerves and tried to present an air of confidence. I was not leaving today without answers.

Even if I have to bring Lilia into this… I will get them. Mr. Horns can’t hide from me forever.

Although, strictly speaking, being immortal he _could,_ but that wasn’t the point. Just you wait, sir- I’m going to make you talk! 

I could almost _feel_ the determined fire burning inside me as I stormed down the path, breathing only slightly uneven as I pushed open the doors to the castle-like dorm.

Ignoring the anxiety that came with everyone staring at me, the students all turning their heads in curiosity and even surprise, I quickly scanned the room for the face I was looking for. I frowned deeply, moving further into the room and not even looking behind me as the doors closed.

“Lilia!” I called out, almost raging at this point the more I thought about how annoying this all was. “Where is he!?” 

The ancient fae blinked, startled by my appearance and anger. “Eleanora?” He set his tea cup down, standing and walking over to me. 

Silver and Sebek were oddly enough nowhere to be seen. He almost always dined and had tea with them in the dorm, so where were they now? Clubs? Bodyguarding their prince? Ah, whatever. That’s not important right now. 

Lilia placed his hands on my shoulders, tilting his head as he eyed me- easily figuring out what was going on. “You should breathe, little one. Calm down. Your dear “Mr. Horns” isn’t upset with you.”

“Oh, he’s not, is he?” I raised my eyebrows, disbelieving.

I can’t believe I was actually starting drama like this, but… damn it all- I want to know what’s going on! 

Stepping back and away from him, I placed a hand on my waist, leaning all of my weight onto my right foot. I waved my free hand around wildly as I spoke. “Then _why_ is he avoiding me? Why does he keep glaring? _Why_ did he keep _vanishing_ whenever I tried to _talk with him!?”_

“That’s…” Lilia faltered, lips drawing into a thin line as he glanced up the staircase, the man clearly trying to find a way to explain things. “He’s just… not feeling well at the moment, my dear.” 

I crossed my arms again, fingers tapping against my left bicep, eyebrows raised. “Uh-huh. Sure. Where is he?” 

Lilia stared for a moment. He then pressed a hand to his forehead, sighing. “It really isn’t… He’s in a bit of sensitive state right now, so I really don’t think… oh.” He blinked.

His crimson eyes shot up to look at me, as if a thought just occurred to him. I furrowed my brows, greatly confused by the sudden change of expression. Lilia brightened considerably, jumping up and floating a foot off the ground, moving behind me and giving me a small push towards the staircase.

“H-Hey!” I let out a small yelp, stumbling and barely catching my balance in time. 

“Sorry, sorry~! But I just realized that it _is_ really important that you go see him!” Lilia placed a hand on my upper back, forcibly guiding me up the stairs and down the halls with a sudden vigor that he didn’t have a few minutes ago. “He’s such a stubborn child, really; he should have told you about this! He _is_ helping you with your curse, isn’t he?” 

“W-Well, yeah, that’s- I gave him my name and he’s using that to- wait, okay, hold on!”

I planted my heels in the ground and the next push nearly had me falling over. Lilia quickly grabbed my arm, stopping me in time, I whirled around to look at him with big eyes. 

“It _wasn’t_ something I did? There’s… There’s actually something going on with him?” Holy frick. Oh my gods. “I-Is he okay? It’s not a family emergency is it? Did he get hurt?” 

Lilia said something about Mr. Horns being in a sensitive state, so maybe… there was a thing that occurred during school that personally affected him somehow? Cater normally keeps me updated with current rumors, but without knowing his real name figuring out what was wrong would be difficult.

I worried my bottom lip, fiddling with my fingers. 

He always said he wasn’t bothered by people being scared of him and that he didn’t mind being alone, even though it was _so_ obvious that he was, but…

Could it be that the pressure finally got him? Did it become too much? Was hanging out with me making that loneliness somehow worse? 

Lilia, seeing the way my eyes started to water, let out a small chuckle and shook his head, patting me on the cheek. “It’s nothing like you’re thinking, little one. This way; follow me, and it’ll all make sense.”

He grabbed my hand, letting me walk after him properly this time and at a much more comfortable pace. “What do you mean?” 

“Your… _friend…_ is going through something that only _you_ can help him with, I’m afraid. It’s actually the reason why he distanced himself from you these past few days. As I said, he’s very stubborn.” 

“I’m… even more lost now.” My brain can’t keep up. “What… What’s going on, exactly?” 

Lilia glanced at me over his shoulder, eyes flashing mischievously, and he held a finger up to his smirking lips. “I’m afraid I can’t say. It’ll all make sense when you see him.” 

What…? 

Oh, hey! I found Silver and Sebek. They were guarding a room at the end of the hall, standing on either side of a… really big door. 

I observed the ornate design, surprised and a bit intrigued by the large dragon-shaped knockers residing above the handles, Lilia and I having come to a stop. A part of me wondered why the two teens were standing there, as the person they were known to protect and serve was the dorm leader of Diasomnia, the fae prince of the Valley of Thorns. While they might be close to Mr. Horns, that didn’t explain why…

Oh, no. Nope. I refuse. That’s the obvious and easy answer. It also doesn’t make any sense. 

I looked at the shorter fae and pointed at the door, eyes wide. “Is this…?

Lilia simply winked and then raised a hand up, grasping the ring dangling out of the dragon head’s mouth and knocking it against the wood. 

“My liege?”

There wasn’t a response, and Lilia didn’t even bother to announce himself as he was walked right in. He was definitely a parent. It would take a lifetime to count the amount of times my parents just barged into my room after knocking, asserting their dominance while pretending to respect my privacy. 

Silver and Sebek were staring intently at me the entire time, the latter clearly holding himself back from insulting me or telling me to leave. Silver, seeing my curious gaze, quickly closed his eyes and turned his head- seeming almost… pained, or even concerned about something. 

Weird. Actually, this whole week has been weird. 

I stood on my toes to peer over Lilia’s shoulder, wanting to get a good look inside the room to try and locate the person I was searching for, when the ancient fae in front of me held a hand out and _shoved_ me forward, causing me to let out a startled squeak as I lost balance and hit the floor on all fours.

“Enjoy yourselves~!” Lilia sang as he closed the door. 

The second it shut, all noise canceled out with it, and I looked on in complete bafflement as I tried to figure out what the hell he meant by that and what was going on. Actually, hold up- this is _his_ room, right? 

It was rather large in size and just as elegant, though it gave off a rather dark and almost medieval vibe- what with the stone walls and the beautiful marble flooring. There was a chifferobe with a huge statue of a dragon seated beside it, and on the other side of the room I could see a black writing desk. 

Between them was a king-size canopy bed, the wood it was made of just as dark as the rest of the room, and transparent black curtains fell from the two pillars attached to the headboard, dark violet blankets and white pillows a mess. At the foot of the bed was, strangely enough, a beautifully purple-cushioned sofa with black-colored wood. 

And strewn across it, half-dressed with a black silk shirt halfway unbuttoned and exposing his _ridiculously_ attractive well-chiseled chest, and even darker pants clinging his legs and framing his figure well, looking quite disturbed and bothered, was none other than the ethereal Mr. Horns himself. 

_Holy shit._

Still on my knees, I watched as he turned his head and stared at me, draconic pupils thin slits, his pale face unusually flushed. He looked… more intimidating than usual, though I couldn’t quite figure out why, and both my mouth and words decided to run dry. 

The warmth that normally burned my face and lower regions when I was around him hit in full force, and I started to stammer- not quite sure what to say now that I was in such a weird situation. Alone. Trapped in his bedroom thanks to Lilia shoving me in here. 

All confidence from before was now gone. Now I was just a stuttering, red-faced mess of a disaster human as I tried to remember what I came here for, a bit too distracted by his rolled up sleeves and his exposed collarbone and chest. 

His dark make-up seemed a bit smudged upon close inspection, and there appeared to be a bead or two of sweat on his face. He was… breathing rather heavily. My eyes widened.

“A… Are you _sick?”_ Before I knew what I was doing I was already on my feet, rushing over to him without hesitation. 

He froze upon my approach, breath hitching in his throat as he leaned back against the sofa, his chartreuse eyes wide as I pressed my hands against his face. His normally cold skin was _burning_ like it was on fire. 

“Y-You-!”

This idiot. Ugh! I want to smack him so hard right now. I glared down at him, not all impressed.

“Why didn’t you tell me!? Is this why you’ve been avoiding me?” 

I didn’t even think it was _possible_ for faeries to become ill, but clearly I was wrong. He must have been avoiding me to make sure I didn’t catch his sickness. He always was rather protective and cautious over my health, especially after I got that cold the one time. 

Stupid dragon fae man. He always was so nice, even if it didn’t seem like it upon first glance. 

“Jeez…” I slumped my shoulders, defeated, and I hugged myself to calm my nerves. I could feel my eyes start to sting. “I seriously thought I did something to make you hate me, but it was just this…? You didn’t have to avoid me...” 

He still wasn’t saying anything, but the look in his eyes grew heavier and his expression darker. I gave the room another quick once over and faced the man before me, placing my hands on my waist and leaning down.

“If you’re not feeling well, you should be in bed! I’ll bring you some water. Are you hungry? What about soup? I can-“

I wasn’t able to finish. A hand reached out and snatched my wrist, and then suddenly the world was falling sideways. I let out a startled shout as my back hit the cushion, the man _yanking_ me down onto the sofa.

The next thing I knew he was above me, one large hand keeping both of mine pinned above my head while his other gripped the skirt of my dress tightly, his breath tickling my ear and neck as I went completely still.

“You should have… stayed away.” He murmured, voice a bit lower and huskier than usual. “You were supposed to… stay away.”

The sound of his voice and the feel of his warmth and closeness was a bit too much, and I grit my teeth- fighting to keep my expression as neutral as possible despite the burning _ache_ that was throbbing between my legs, a tingling sensation running along my skin.

What _was_ that feeling? It wasn’t natural. It almost felt like...

His grip on my wrists tightened and I choked, understanding all too quickly the position I was now in, and that maybe I shouldn’t have come to this dorm after all. There was another strange wave of that feeling, leaving me sensitive to the touch, and it took me a minute to recognize it as his _magic_. 

“M-Mr. Horns-“

My voice cracked and I flinched, only to squeak when I felt his free hand run _under_ my skirt and up my thigh. I squirmed, back arching in response to the touch as my flight instinct kicked in.

“W-Wait-! _Ah!”_ His fingers found my untouched maidenhood, brushing against the fabric of my underwear and testing the waters before hooking around it and yanking it away. _“Stop-!”_

I’d be lying if I said I didn't fantasize about us in such a position before, and I’d be a straight up sinner if I claimed that I didn’t _like_ the way he was touching me, but there had been no warning and I was far from prepared for this. As such I was left panicking, desperate to get away.

I tried kicking, but he made it quite difficult as his lips and teeth kissed and nibbled on my jaw and the exposed part of my throat, body reacting as best as it could to get away despite simultaneously being betrayed by itself as it became turned on by his very _presence,_ nonetheless his actions. 

Finding my boots a nuisance in the way of ridding me completely of my underwear, he yanked them off- or at least tried to, before getting fed up and _burning_ my panties away. 

He let go of my wrists to work at undoing my tie, and when it became clear I was still trying to resist his advances he laid his arm across my chest, pinning me down and staring at me with a very _hungry_ expression, the look in his eyes I was now starting to recognize as lust. 

“You _came_ here.” He growled, pushing his leg between mine insistently to keep them separated. Mr. Horns leaned down, nose brushing mine as his eyes glowed an almost acidic color. “I tried to be merciful… to spare you from this until you were ready, until you had _learned_ the truth of who I am, but now…”

He exhaled slowly, a shudder running through him as all his muscles seemed to tense. His brows furrowed as he squeezed his eyes shut, pain flickering across his expression momentarily. I flinched as his free hand gripped my thigh, knowing that it was going to leave a bruise.

There was… no escape out of this, was there? I suppose I should be happy, considering I had been pining after this person for so long, but this wasn’t exactly how I wanted a confession to go. Even more than that, I didn’t want to give myself up just yet either. 

I wasn’t prepared or ready for this, and I definitely hadn’t taken any birth control pills. Shit. Did the school store even sell those? Do I need a prescription from the doctor? I’ve never had to worry about it before, and now that I’m in a situation where it was necessary…

Oh gods. I’m… I’m scared. 

It’s going to hurt, too, isn’t it? M-Maybe he isn’t that large despite his height. It’ll be fine. Right? Right. 

Mr. Horns moved and pressed his forehead to the cushions beside me, breathing heavily. I myself was in quite the breathy state, though more due to my frantically beating heart and asthma. The thorns in my chest weren’t exactly all that nice either, making the breaths I took more shallow than they needed to be. 

“I... need you. I _want_ you, Eleanora Quince.” His lips curled back and his fangs were bared as he stared at me from the corner of his eyes. Head turned, I met his gaze- though a bit more terrified than anything else. “I tried… to avoid you. Your touch. And yet… this season has proved difficult… and you, trouncing about in that little skirt with that ridiculous smile… constantly approaching me...”

His arm was no longer pressing against my chest, his hands now on either side of me with his fingers digging into the cushions, slowly tearing at the fabric as he lifted himself and hovered above my small form. 

Mr. Horns was so large compared to me. I was face-to-face with his chest in this position, and he had to press his chin to his neck to look down at me. My heart jumped and I tried to level my breathing, to calm down and maybe think of a way out of this, but it wasn’t easy. Even now I was distracted by him and his frustrating beauty. 

Mr. Horns’ hair fell from his shoulders, long strands of midnight cascading around his face and tickling my cheeks. He licked his lips and blinked, eyes glazing over once more as the slits in his eyes became paper thin. “You don’t think you can escape, do you? You walked into the dragon’s den, child of man; it’s high time you face the consequences.” 

Th… That’s… _ah!_

I gasped, feeling his hand find my maidenhood once more, defiling it as he spread the folds with his fingers and pressed his thumb to my clit, running circles against it while his other hand removed my tie and proceed to tear at my dress- the man resorting to what was undoubtedly primal dragon instincts as he went so far as to use his teeth.

It wasn’t completely removed, torn down to my waist, but it seemed to satisfy him enough.

I squeezed my eyes shut, stubbornly turning my head, struggling to do much as breathe as I tried to silence any sounds, but it proved futile as he quickly gripped my chin and forced me to face him, Mr. Horns slamming his lips onto mine.

 _Definitely_ not the way I thought my first kiss would happen, d-d _aaaahnnnmm_ it! My legs twitched and my hips bucked, the man sliding a finger into my wet flower and invading territory that shouldn’t have been touched.

Forked tongue forcibly parting my lips, I found myself moaning in the kiss, though it was at that moment of me actually starting to _reciprocate_ it that there was a… pulse.

It _echoed_ within me, beating as a gust of wind formed around us, sudden and without warning, and sensing the _magic_ around us Mr. Horns paused. A familiar yet painful sensation welling up inside my chest and throat, I pounded my hands against his chest until he pulled away- fingers and all.

It was then that I rolled partway into my side, coughing and gasping until I was hacking up a storm, rose petals and blood spilling out onto the floor until a fully bloomed flower fell from my lips. 

Exhausted, yet somehow feeling very relieved, I collapsed onto my side and wheezed. “Wh... What just…?”

Oh. 

The wind picked up again and the single white rose lifted up into the air along with all the other discarded and bloodied petals, slowly disintegrating into nothing as the flower itself pulled apart and made a circle- almost like a mirror- in which we were reflected before it burst into green flame and disappeared. 

“The curse…” Mr. Horns murmured, visibly surprised. He glanced down at me, and I tiredly raised an arm to cover my chest, relieved that I was still wearing some form of coverage- even if it was in the shape of a bra. I didn’t want him to see me just yet. “It broke.” 

“H-How did… it break?” 

His lips curled into a smirk, arrogant and twisted and very much pleased. His eyes were half lidded as he cupped my right cheek, making me look at him once more. I flinched when his thumb brushed my lips. 

“How else?” He mused. “True love’s kiss.”

The… The hell? Isn’t that a fairy tale thing? Why is- _whoa, whoa,_ hold up! I looked up at him in alarm, startled when he started to undo the remaining buttons on his shirt, only for the man to start pulling at it impatiently until he was freed of it.

Taking that chance to back away, I did so- scooting to the end of the sofa and covering my chest as best as I could, legs pressed together as I eyed him with horror, feeling more than a little violated by what he had already done to me. 

He was… fully intending on going all the way, wasn’t he? We were actually going to do the thing. He was- _I was_ \- oh gods. I’m seriously not ready for this.

I-I always thought that if, by some miracle, I got married someday it would happen, but so soon? I didn’t even know his real name! I called him by a freaking nickname Grim came up with, and I hardly know anything about his home life or even his family. 

Hell, I’ve never even _met_ his family! I don’t want to lose my virginity like this; not without being certain that he wouldn’t just throw me away after! Screw that.

“Th-This- we can’t-“ Words. Speak! This is my last chance. “We can’t do this!” 

Mr. Horns tossed his discarded shirt to the ground and I found myself momentarily stunned, left speechless by the sight I had imagined on more than one occasion. For someone who claimed he didn’t really need to train his body for anything, he was quite fit and well-toned.

Gods, I can see his muscles rippling a bit with each breath and movement… and his dark hair cascading against his porcelain skin and breathtaking features…

I swallowed thickly. 

“Ohh?” He seemed amused by my defiance, and I pointedly kept my eyes _away_ from the frighteningly large bulge in his pants. Mr. Horns moved closer, placing a hand on the back of the sofa as he hovered over me. “And why’s that?”

“B-Be-Because!” I forced out, starting to panic. “I-I don’t- you’re like some kind of noble, right? I-I’m, like, less than a commoner! I’m basically a peasant! People aren’t gonna be okay with that, are they? A-And I don’t even know your name, so… so…”

Why is he moving closer? Why is he-!

I yelped, feeling myself get lifted up into his arms, only to gasp, completely winded, after he dropped me unceremoniously onto his bed. When I tried to crawl away, he grabbed my leg and pulled me back, dress skirt hiking up to just below my hips- barely covering what was left of me. 

“That’s fine.” He said, and any protests I had were muffled as his lips met mine once more. I grabbed at his shoulders, trying to push him away, but it was futile. 

He was much stronger than me, not to mention larger, and as such he wouldn’t even budge. Taking advantage of the way I gasped and arched his back after he had his magic wash over my skin once more, he slid an arm beneath me and fiddled with the latch of my bra.

“No one... will protest.” He said, voice a heavy whisper as he planted kiss after kiss along my jaw and down to my neck. I could feel the tears burning my eyes, frightened and unprepared. “They’ll… accept you... as my queen. And if they don’t…”

He raised his head up, staring down at me intently, and a new wave of horror washed over me as I felt the bra come loose. He narrowed his eyes.

“I will _silence_ them.” 

He tugged at the fabric, and I knew it was the end. He had seen next to everything at this point, hideous as it must be. My breasts fell free of the bra, and he now had my arms pinned.

A small smile crossed his face. “Beautiful… my darling little human…” 

He ran his hands down from my collarbone to my chest, and I inhaled sharply in response. Grasping my legs and moving in between them, he reached out- massaging a breast in one hand and pressing his lips to the other. I bit down hard on my lip, pressing the back of my hand to my mouth as I turned away and squeezed my eyes shut, muffling the noises.

His fingers pinched my left nipple, mouth sucking on the other, and my hips and body twitched. I could _feel_ him smirk as that happened, and then his other hand slid along my side, moving until it once again found my maidenhood. Another wave of magic rushed over me and I whimpered. 

“You really are quite soaked.” He commented with a smirk, pushing in two fingers just as his tongue flicked against my hardened nipple. He tensed again, pain written all over his face when he saw my flustered expression, and then he reached out, pushing my hand away and prying my mouth open. “I want to _hear_ you.” 

No…!

“ _Ahhh… p-please…”_

His fingers twisted inside of me, spreading against my folds and pushing deep, before a third one joined in. My hips bucked and everything _hurt._ I writhed beneath him, whining loudly as my free hand grabbed at his arms. I was crying by this point. 

This was weird and _wrong_ and unfamiliar, and yet it felt so _good_ that it _hurt._ A pressure was building up inside me as his fingers thrusted in and out, his thumb rubbing insistently against my clit, and I cried out. I was a traitor to myself.

As much as I wanted to hate this, to hate him, I found that I couldn’t. It felt amazing, and he was amazing, and it was all that I wanted for so long. 

“M-Mister… Mr. Horns, I-I _can’t…”_ Something was building up inside me, begging for release. “Please…”

He removed his thumb from my mouth and went back to massaging one of my breasts, the man leaning down and pressing a kiss to my throat. “Malleus.” 

I barely heard him through my own rampaging heartbeat. 

“Call me _Malleus_.”

My hips bucked again and I whimpered, unable to focus even as he kissed the tears on my face. 

“M… _Malleus! Malleus, p-please…”_ It hurts. It’s not enough. I need more. The pressure and throbbing need for something to fill me was unbearable. His fingers just weren’t enough. _“I want you! Please, Malleus, please!”_

Gods, it’s too much. I can’t… I can’t…!

My back arched and I gasped, white coloring my vision as something inside of me came bursting free. My entire body shuddered and I coughed, breathing so heavy and uneven it left me dizzy. Malleus raised his soaked fingers to his lips, humming in delight as he ran his tongue across them, partaking in the white liquid they were covered in.

I was beyond mortified, as there was no _way_ that could possibly taste good. At the same time, though, he also looked incredibly hot and attractive when he did that. I could feel myself grow warm again.

“M-Malleus…” I mumbled, finally registering what had been said earlier. “As in… like, Malleus… Draconia?”

He didn’t give much of an answer, simply staring at me while he finished his meal. He then reached forward, grasping the remains of my tattered dress and pulling it off of me, tossing it to the ground. 

“You’re actually…” I leaned my head back, baffled and exhausted. A weak laugh escapes my lips. “I thought… that was too o-obvious… to be the answer…”

Wait. He said something about a queen earlier. My brain tried to put the pieces together, to process everything that just happened and was revealed, but before I could the sound of a zipper caught my attention and I jolted- feeling the tip of something that wasn’t a finger prod the entrance of my maidenhood. 

My insides _clenched_ at the thought of it and I pushed myself up, alarmed, and was about to pull away when Malleus snaked an arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him and into his lap. “Wh-What-!?”

“It’ll be fine.” 

No, no; it will _not_ be fine! I stared down with wide eyes at the monstrosity before me, not one- but _two_ horrifically large cocks standing tall and erect. I thought maybe I could handle this situation, that everything would be okay as I was actually starting to enjoy this, but there was no way even one of those would fit inside my body.

They would destroy me.

“That’s- it won’t- _no, no, no-!”_

I heard him chuckle, the man keeping a hand pressed to the small of my back as he kissed my temple down to my jaw. “There’s no need to panic, Eleanora. I’ll treat you well. I can’t very well go _breaking_ my future queen, now can I? How else will you bear my children?” 

If I wasn’t panicked before, I definitely was now. My voice was small and meek when I spoke, a tiny terrified squeak of, _“What?”_ leaving my lips. 

“You’ll only be able to take one at the moment, but…” He was a bit strained as he spoke, and I came to the nightmarish understanding that he’s been holding back this entire time. I tensed, unable to pry my eyes away as he angled the lower dick against my entrance, using the fluids I had released earlier as lube. “You’ll grow accustomed to it in time.” 

Nope. No. I can’t. I started to shake my head, only growing more frantic as the reality settled in. “I-It won’t- It won’t fit! It won’t! You can’t-“

He hummed in amusement against my throat, and his hands slid down to my hips. I could feel his second cock rest against my abdomen. “I’ll take care of you, my love. Now breathe.”

What? 

He pulled me down before my sluggish brain could finish processing his words, and the world around me seemed to just _stop._ Even the tip of his dick alone was large enough to make it hard to enter, leaving the man to _push_ it inside of me. 

I could feel my insides struggling to wrap around it, a grunt leaving Malleus’ lips as he gasped and grit his teeth, his body shaking as he tried not to lose control.

“Y-You’re so… _tight.”_ He moaned, fingers digging into my hips. I whimpered, forehead bumping his shoulder as a fresh wave of tears started to fall. 

Continuing to push, he paused right when he started to find resistance, and it was there he shifted, and then he _shoved_ past it. I couldn’t even scream.

Instead the world faded out and things went black, and then I was digging my teeth into his shoulder, sobbing and clinging to what little oxygen I could get as he pounded into me, one had on my back and the other keeping one of my hands wrapped around his second cock, pumping it for all it was worth. 

“S-So good…” Malleus moaned into my ear, and it was then I realized he had pushed me onto my back again. “Such a _good little human_ , ah… _ahh…_ always… treating me so well.” 

I cried out as he continued to thrust, not sure if what I was feeling was pleasure or pain as his monster dick shifted my insides around to accommodate its size. The pressure building up again was immense, happening all too quickly, and I found myself falling apart a second time as an orgasm wracked through my body. “M- _Malleus,_ please-!”

It was actually inside me. My stomach was bulging slightly from the sheer _size_ of his dick, and my toes and my fingers curled against the sheets as he thrusted _deep_ inside of me, easily hitting that specific spot without much effort.

“You’re doing… _perfectly…”_ My hips bounced against his, and a rush of magic ran over my over sensitive skin. Sometime during all of his thrusting I ended up releasing a third time, leaving me as no more than a limp sack of flesh that was barely clinging to consciousness. “I knew… you could _take_ me…!” 

Suddenly his thrusts started to slow down, but they became deeper as a result. His dick pierced deep into my womb, and then he shuddered- lacing his fingers with mine and pinning my tired form to the bed as he released. A warmth spilled out and filled my insides, while my torso and lap became covered in white, his cocks releasing stream after stream of thick white semen. 

Malleus moaned afterwards, gazing at me with the _softest_ of expressions, and he cupped my face. He leaned down, planting a kiss to my face. “You did very well, my darling little human.” 

There’s… no way… _ahhh._ I winced as he started to pull out, the man seeming to drag my insides with him, and then I blinked as he rolled me onto my stomach. 

“You can handle this, too… yes… such a good bride, you are. My lovely Eleanora Quince.” I whimpered at the next wave of magic, feeling it run all over my skin and even against the more sensitive parts of me. Malleus’ hands gripped my hips, hoisting my ass into the air. “You took the one so well… maybe you _can_ handle both?”

No, please no…

I squeezed my eyes shut, sobbing as my forehead pressed into the sullied sheets. No matter how much I tried to brace myself, it did nothing as he not only pushed one dick back into my abused and soaking pussy, but started to shove his other into my second hole as well. 

I’m pretty sure I blacked out. 

I didn’t remember much afterwards, but I do recall him holding me in several strange and different positions, thrusting into me every time, his fangs even biting into my shoulder every now and then. He called my name in the _filthiest_ of ways, and it made the place between my legs throb with want and need even though it was still extremely sore. 

I was tired, and I wanted to sleep, but whether it was because he was a fae or because he was a dragon this man had _endless_ stamina. It got to the point where there was so much of his seed that’s been released inside that it _spilled_ out of me, my body unable to take it while being simultaneously stuffed with both of his cocks. 

“My beautiful bride… my lovely little human…” 

He moaned loudly, dicks buried hilt-deep as he came once more. He leaned down as he pressed several kisses to my shoulders and back, slowly pulling out, and he forcibly rolled my groggy and fucked-out self over to face him. 

Malleus pressed his lips to mine, hands running over my body and fondling my breasts, before resting against my stomach and then grabbing my legs, wrapping them around him. “No one else will ever have you. My darling Eleanora…” 

He nuzzled my neck, forked tongue running lightly against the new bruises and bite marks. 

“Oh, how I adore you…”

The next time I awoke, I couldn’t move or feel _any_ of my limbs, body only sore and aching. 

Fingers pulled at my hair and I choked, any and all complaints muffled as he buried his top cock deep into my throat. My mouth was straining trying to take it all in. It was long _and_ girthy, and he had me pushed against the pillows on his bed, angling my head and thrusting fervently into my mouth. 

Before he could finish, he pulled out, grasping my face and pulling me in for a rough and messy kiss instead. “I love you.” He mumbled, and I groaned, feeling him grind against me before he lined himself up. 

There, the process continued- even after I passed out again. And it continued to continue, all the way to the end of the week when his mating season was over. For this was the dragon’s den, and the dragon was starving- desperate to devour and claim its prey again and again, as many times as it takes, until it was finally satisfied. 

And I was the foolish prey, unable to fight back, though in all honesty there was a part of me that didn’t even want to try. I was fine with being devoured by the dragon. I just wasn’t prepared for it to happen in the way that it did.


	2. Mating Season Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going with Fae Mythology in this. 
> 
> Many faes abduct beautiful women and brides and mothers in mythology and force them to marry them. They’re extremely superficial and are obsessed with having beautiful children. Mentioning this so the talk with Lilia makes more sense. 
> 
> Also there were two version for the last part, but I couldn’t figure out which one to get rid of... so I added them both. So it might flow weirdly at the end a little? I tried to fix that. But... yeah.

I stared tiredly at the wall, doing my best to ignore the arms that were wrapped around my waist. Lips pressed distracting kisses against my neck.

Freaking jerk…

I worried my bottom lip, sore all over and unable to move anything except my head. Covered in bruises and bite marks, I was left immobile. Malleus came inside of me so many times; I wasn’t even conscious for the majority of them, but there was no doubt about it.

I was definitely going to be pregnant. Fan- _fucking_ -tastic. These last three days were endless, and I was in desperate need of my medicine. At least he was nice enough to let me take a breathing treatment the past few days. 

The way he watched me during it was a bit suffocating, and it was clear it had taken all his self control not to attack me until it was done. I guess it was a good thing Lilia went ahead and snatched up my medicine from the abandoned dorm after tossing me in here. 

“My beautiful queen…” 

I bit my cheek, hating the way my face warmed at that. I had thought several times in the months we’ve known each other Mr. Horns might actually be Malleus Draconia, but it always seemed too obvious. It also didn’t make much sense.

I mean, why would a _prince_ want to talk to me? To hang out? But then, now… knowing it’s him, what he keeps saying- it kinda sounds like he’s considering _marrying_ me. That alone was a ridiculous thought- the idea of me being a queen- but at least he was willing to take responsibility for everything he just did.

A knock on the door caught my attention and I freaked, trying to move to pick up the blankets. It was futile, as I couldn’t even manage to sit up, but Malleus thankfully noticed what I was aiming for. He reached over and pulled the blankets up just as the door opened, the man hiding me completely from view as he pulled me to his chest.

He was… cold again. The warmth that previously inhabited his body was gone, signaling the end of his rut. He hummed and planted a kiss to my forehead. 

“I trust you’re feeling better?” Lilia inquired, clapping his hands together with a mischievous smile. “Did she help?” 

Malleus narrowed his eyes at Lilia and I flushed, ducking my head in embarrassment and maybe even shame as I tried to hide my face in the dragon fae’s bare shoulder. “You brought her here?”

“Mmm~ she came to the dorm herself. The little one wanted to speak with you, so I showed her the way to your room. Are you upset?” 

“...No.” Malleus tightened his grip, pulling me flush against him, and I flinched- body aching at the movement. 

I swallowed thickly, trying not to focus too much on the way his muscles felt beneath my hands or how hard his dicks were as they pressed against my stomach, my insides clenching a bit at the thought of them. Was this what they call _morning wood?_ Does he even sleep? 

“I’m quite pleased, in fact.” Malleus stated. “Go to her dorm, Lilia. Fetch whatever few clothes she has. She’ll be staying with me for a while.” 

“What about Grim?”

“...Him, too. He’ll protect her when I’m not around.” 

“Understood. Does she know?” 

“...She knows.” 

“I see.” I tensed, able to _hear_ the smile in Lilia’s voice. “Congratulations, Malleus. The court will be quite happy with your decision, especially the elders. She’s quite pretty, and she has excellent leadership skills, so they’ll have nothing to complain about with her as queen.”

Malleus hummed. “Eleanora will be the most beautiful queen there ever was, and an even more beautiful bride.”

“Yes!” Lilia cheerfully agreed, and I heard him clap his hands together. “Your children will be absolutely gorgeous! I can’t wait to see the little ones.” 

I could feel the heat rise to my face, and I bit at my trembling bottom lip as I listened to their words. This felt so awkward, especially since I was in such an intimate position with Malleus, and I found myself remaining completely still- not moving even as his fingers played with my hair.

The compliments only made me feel more weird, though the idea of kids made me feel even more uncomfortable.

“Prepare the bath.” Malleus ordered. “And bring it here. I do not require assistance with washing; I wish to tend to my little human alone.” 

“Of course.” 

There was the sound of footsteps, and then the door opening and closing. Lilia was gone.

“...How are you feeling, child of man?” Malleus ran his fingers down the side of my face, leaning away to cup my chin and make me look up at him. My face burned, memories of the last three days flooding my mind as his eyes met mine. He had been relentless. “Tired, I assume, but… are you happy?” 

I paused, unsure of how to answer that. “I…” 

He frowned. 

I let out a small hiss of pain when he moved, rolling me onto my back as he pinned me down, legs on either side of me, hands snatching my wrists. I squirmed slightly, still not too comfortable being wholly naked and exposed. 

“You are, aren’t you?” 

“D-Depends, I think.” I forced out. My voice was a bit raspy. “I came here thinking you were mad at me, annnd instead found out it was the complete opposite. So, like, I’m happy about _that,_ but I’m less happy about the way I found out about it. Also I’m a little ticked off right now.” 

He stared, eyebrows furrowed in a displeased stare. His silence told me everything, and I knew he was wanting an explanation. 

I worried my lip and glanced away, before letting out a small huff and meeting his gaze. “For one thing, I do _not_ want to have a kid right now. So, um, that’s a concern because y-you… you… several times, you…” 

Damn it. I can’t even talk about this. 

“You’ll be a wonderful mother.” He stated, as if it were some kind of _fact_ that had no room left for argument. “We’re to be married in the future, anyhow, so there’s no need to worry. You won’t be alone with the child.”

“That’s not the _issue_ here, sir.” I scowled. “I’m not _having a kid_ yet. I don’t- I don’t even know how long I’m going to be in this world. What if I go _poof_ while I’m still carrying the kid, huh? You won’t be there to help me. I’m also-“ 

I flinched, feeling his grip tighten. Malleus’ expression darkened considerably. “Are you _planning_ on leaving?” 

“N-No, but-“

“Then there’s no reason to worry.”

If I had any feeling or control of my legs at that moment, I would have kicked him. “You aren’t _listening!_ I came here due to magic, so I may leave due to magic. I have no say in the matter!”

“You were brought here because of your curse.” He stubbornly argued. “You were always _meant_ to be in this world. Nothing will steal you away, and if something does…” 

He leaned down, breath brushing my ear.

“I will simply steal you back. One does not cross a fae.” 

Damn it. He had a point, but at the same time it seemed a bit delusional. 

I flinched, feeling his lips and teeth nibble on my neck, his hands sliding down to my legs and wrapping them around his waist. Placing several kisses along my jawline, he grinded his hips against mine.

My sore body ached at the movement and I let out a whimper, unable to move, no more than a limp rag doll for him to pleasure himself with as he pushed one of his monstrous dicks back inside me, stretching my insides once more to accommodate his size. He thrusted slowly, sensually, dragging my sore insides along with him all the while. 

“I-It hurts…” 

He moved a hand, resting it against my stomach at my complaint. There his fingertips began to glow a brilliant green, magic running against my skin and reaching within- soothing my aching muscles and sore body, dulling the pain. “Just relax, my love…” 

His fingers laced with mine, pressing my hands to the pillows above my head, and he started to move faster. Reaching deep inside, hitting all the right places and making my body react to his touch, his breath hot against my ear as the pressure built up inside each of us. 

I couldn’t breathe. Think. Focus. I needed to take my medicine for today. 

He was being much gentler than he was during the past few days, but it was still more than I could handle in my current state. My body trembled and twitched, and as I came against him Malleus started to thrust deeper, harder, until he was finally able to release.

Tears stung my eyes as this happened, but there was nothing I could do to have stopped it. It was already too late. He had planted his seed in my womb so many times; there was no doubt about it. 

I was going to have his child. 

And all I could do was lay there and sob as he pulled out, wrapping his arms around me and holding me to him, the dragon fae pressing a kiss to my forehead. 

Later, after covering me with the blankets, Lilia entered the room again. 

Realizing that Silver and Sebek were carrying an actual bath tub into the room I cringed and ducked under the blankets completely, horrified at the knowledge that they were probably fully aware that I was here and what was done. Malleus chuckled during that, rubbing a hand against my back, but it did little to comfort me. 

This felt so humiliating. This was not how I wanted things to go at all. I barely even had time to rest and eat between each session the past few days, with Lilia being the one to have delivered the meals while I was passed out, but this…? 

I could practically feel the death glare Sebek was sending me as he left the room, even if I was hidden from view. 

Feeling a pair of arms lift me up after the door shut behind the trio, I yelped, Malleus hoisting me into his arms and setting me down inside the hot water. Once I was in he joined me shortly after, sitting behind me. 

I hissed at the way the hot water hit my skin and sensitive area, body having been abused for so long it didn’t know how to react. 

Malleus ran a soapy rag against my flesh and I flinched, the man pressing a gentle kiss to the back of my shoulder. “I’ll take very good care of you.” He promised. “Anything you could ever wish for; simply name it, and it shall be yours.”

That… isn’t really something I care about. 

Gods, I can hardly focus. I feel like I’m going to pass out again. I was so dazed. He said he was going to make me his bride- didn’t he? This person… who was actually royalty. 

“W-Wait just… _eugh_.” My head was throbbing. “You’re really intending to… to m-marry me?” 

That was the only thing I could think about at the moment. My fucked-out brain was still trying to catch up. 

“You’re actually… Malleus Draconia?”

I felt him frown against my skin, the man snaking an arm around my waist and pulling closer. Silly as it was at this point, I could feel my face flush at the feel of his bare chest against my back. I wanted to be horrified, disturbed even that he had seen _everything_ that I had to offer, but now I was just more embarrassed than anything else. 

“Does my identity frighten you?” He asked quietly. “Do you wish to run away, even though you may already be with my child?” 

“I never… said that.” Jeez. It always comes back to that. “I’m not scared of you. As Malleus or… as Mr. Horns.” 

He hummed. I gasped when the rag he was using to wash my skin shifted down to my legs, and my head leaned backed against his shoulder as I winced. Bruises and bite marks of all colors littered my body, and it was all because of him. 

Eventually, though, he started to use his magic to help make the pain ebb away, which led to me slowly relaxing against him. As a result, my exhausted self ended up falling asleep… and the next time I awoke chaos ensued.

And that chaos, of course, came in the form of house arrest. After taking my medicine and eying the weird robe I was wearing, I was soon informed that I was not allowed to wander outside of Diasomnia for whatever reason. At least, not yet anyway. 

I mean, it was nice not living in a rundown dorm filled with dust and mold and suspiciously growing mushrooms that greatly messed with my asthma, but… I missed it. The ghosts were like family to me. 

At least I had Grim. 

He was very excited about it at first, as Malleus would often have Lilia or Silver bring us our meals. I also got some new clothes, which was nice, even if they could be a bit excessive, yet the days kept passing by until it was a full week. 

We haven’t even been allowed out to go to _classes_ , and as a result Grim became less happy and more grumpy. 

“It’s Hell-rabia all over again!” He grumbled. “Only this time they’re being aggressively nice!” 

Honestly? I was kind of feeling the same. I was already suspicious, but this only strengthened it. Were they trying to ensure that I didn’t do anything that would terminate the chance of pregnancy? 

I only turned twenty recently, after all, and I was far from ready to have a kid. Malleus was probably paranoid after the conversation I tried to have with him. Damn it. Faeries probably didn’t care, or at least had different viewpoints from a human such as myself. 

They were determined to pop a kid out of me. 

_Ugh… is Malleus even thinking about this!?_

A royal born from a maid or commoner or even a concubine is always treated as less than a person! Even if he marries me, will that even be okay? Depending on my position the child will be hated, but no matter the position I have I’m going to be hated anyway.

I froze, making a face.

_Oh, hell no._

There better not be any concubines or second wife business going down. I’m not comfortable with that. I have enough insecurities already. I refuse to be the mistress! I don’t want to share. 

_Wait. What if_ **_I’m_ ** _the second wife?_

He’s a prince. There’s a good chance he already has a fiancée. Royals are often engaged to someone from a young age, aren’t they? Does human royal logic apply faerie royalty logic? How much fae mythology can be applied in this situation?

I have no idea. He said I’d be his queen, but that alone could have several possible meanings. 

Depending on how things work in his kingdom, I could very well wind up as his second or third queen. I don’t want that. The very thought of it repulses me. That isn’t even mentioning all the possible assassination attempts. 

But what if having his child is the only way I can even be in a relationship with him? I’m less than a commoner- heck, I’m less than a peasant! I have no family, no status, no identity in this world. The only connections I have are the ones I’ve made since I first came to the college. 

I never expected one of those connections to be with a _faerie prince_ of all people, but still. Ugh, what should I do? I really don’t want to be a mom right now. I rubbed my hands against my face, groaning.

Just because Riddle projected on me during his Overblot doesn’t mean I have what it takes to be a mother! I just happened to be a friendly and encouraging older woman- the total opposite of his nightmare of a parent. 

_Damn it!_

I grit my teeth and punched the mattress, annoyance and a bit of anger rushing through me. 

_Why did I have to read so many web comics!? What’s with this fantasy royal romance setting or whatever!? Am I the antagonist? If he already has a fiancée, that would make me the villainess!_

“No~!” I let out another groan, this time one of distress, as I fell onto my side and cradled one of the freshly washed pillows to my chest. “I don’t wanna!” 

I’ve been through too much hell to be killed off like this. 

First it was meeting Grim who attacked me, then the trio of ghosts that I now view as family. Along with that was a curse that made me vomit blood and choke on thorny roses, stealing memories from me in the process. Then the Overblots started to happen, and the entire time I had to work as an unpaid therapist, while simultaneously doing what odd jobs the headmaster asked of me. 

On top of which- after the first Overblot I had been next to broken, even having been operated on by freaking doctors due to the severity of my wounds, and on the fourth I had been literally kidnapped, abused, and momentarily enslaved- all the while forced to wear a humiliating outfit. 

That’s not even _mentioning_ all the bullying and rumors I’ve had to put up with and tolerate. 

And now… I might become some villainess after playing the hero for so long!? All because the dude I had been crushing on turned out to be an obsessive dragon fae prince, who was extremely intent on having kids and marrying me!? What about me was even that attractive? 

I stopped crushing the pillow, instead rolling into my back and staring up at the ceiling in defeat. Grim raised a kitty brow at me, not all impressed with my whirlwind of emotions.

“Is… is this what they meant by, “you die a hero, or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain?” 

My life was short indeed. It was supposed to be shorter, actually, if what I had been told was true with the curse killing every past incarnation of myself by the time they were sixteen, so I was only spared because I was luckily born in a world without magic and accidentally gave my name away to Malleus.

Although, my past self giving their name away to a fae was what started the whole curse business…

_Thanks, original me. Look how far I’ve fallen._

I sighed, utterly drained and exhausted. I guess this could be considered imprisonment number two like Grim said, but it was more lonely than stressful.

Maybe Malleus will let me see my friends by bringing them here? Leaving seemed like it wasn’t an option. I seriously missed Ace and Deuce. Those idiots never failed to cheer me up, even when they argued and bantered. 

They were always so full of life and energy; it was fun to watch them. To be friends with them. Even if at times I was a bit jealous because I couldn’t do the same because my asthma, I… still loved them. They were my little brothers. 

To be honest, those two are probably worried sick about me. They always were overprotective- and it only got worse with each Overblot. Oh gods, I don’t even want to begin imagining their reactions if I did end up pregnant from all this. 

They would fail miserably, but I had no doubt that they would at least try to threaten Malleus. To rescue me from his grasp. 

“If you’re the villain, what do you suppose that makes me?” 

I jolted at the voice, having not expected it, and I turned my head upon feeling the weight of the mattress shift. Speak of the devil and he shall appear, I suppose. I rolled onto my back, startled to see Malleus leaning over. A smirk painted his charcoal-colored lips, his chartreuse eyes glimmering mischievously. 

Frick. “Uh, th-that’s… I don’t…” 

When did Malleus even enter the room? Did he teleport? Just how long was he actually planning on keeping me here? Was it to confirm if I was actually pregnant with his child, or… is it to confirm it and ensure that I don’t do anything to get rid of it? 

I was hoping to head to the school store the second I was allowed out so I could try and get birth control, and if the store didn’t have it I would see about talking to Azul. He seemed like my best option. 

He did owe me, after all, though he probably considered saving me from Scarabia his way of repaying the debt. Hrmm. Maybe I can use the weird “punch card” thing they came up with as a way to get him to brew me a potion. 

It’s not like I’ve used them yet, so I have at least two favors ready to use. If I am able to get out after they confirm the pregnancy, it would be the perfect plan. I would just have to lie and pretend that I had a miscarriage if they ask about it.

Although, thinking about it, with how protective and obsessed they are, I might not even have a chance to approach the octopus merman. Malleus will probably throw a bodyguard at me or something. 

Not to mention that Sebek would murder me with his bare hands if I dared to try anything, especially if it involved his lord’s unborn child. He seemed to have a vendetta against humans, despite being half human himself. 

What’s the story there? 

Malleus reached over, grabbing my chin and leaning in close. “What are you planning, my love?” 

I blinked and looked at Malleus with wide eyes, wondering if my expression really was so easy to read. 

He stared at me intently, chartreuse eyes flashing dangerously. “You’re not thinking of running away, are you?”

“N-No, I was just…” That was a weird phrasing. I furrowed my brows. “Wait, _running away?_ Am I a prisoner or something? You’re gonna let me go sometime soon, right?”

He frowned. “Maybe I shouldn’t.”

No. No, no, no. 

I have to get out and get that potion before the sixth week. That’s when it’s too late, right? Any time after that and then I’ll have to stick with the pregnancy. 

Frick. 

Wasn’t Malleus born from a literal dragon egg? Would I pop out an egg or would they have to cut it out of me? Since it would only be _half_ -dragon fae, would it not _have_ an egg and be born like a human child? 

Would I even survive that? Would the child have horns, and if so- how grown would they be? It could very well tear me apart during birth.

I opened my mouth to retort, many concerns coming to mind, but Malleus had already pressed his lips to mine. 

Grim made a face and jumped away, dashing to the door. Disgusted, he complained loudly. “Ya’ll are gross!” 

The cat monster jumped and clawed at the door, and Silver must have opened it to let him out because there was a click and then he was gone from the room. I was a little surprised he didn’t leave sooner. 

“Malleus, wait!“

I tried to lean back, but he simply followed me, the man pushing me onto the mattress. He pressed his tongue past my lips and I gasped, feeling his hand run along my side and up my skirt. 

“H-Hold o _-aahhh…”_

Fingers rubbing against my underwear, my mind went blank. I moaned into the kiss when he pushed the fabric aside and slipped a finger in my wet entrance, knowing better than to fight at this point. He would get what he wanted eventually, and with the chance of me already being pregnant I didn’t see why I should refuse.

I still had feelings for him, and it wasn’t like I hated doing this.

“I’ll do anything…” The dragon fae murmured as he started to plant kisses down my neck. “...if it means you’ll stay.”

Malleus pulled my underwear off then, tossing it to the floor, before gripping my legs and tossing them over his shoulders. Breathing heavily, I looked down at him- alarm flashing through me when I realized what he was doing.

A wave of embarrassment washed over me and I made to push him away, but by then his face was already between my legs and it was too late, the man giving a long lick against the slit of my entrance and reaching up to my clit.

I cried out, fingers gripping the sheets at the sensation, and I felt him smirk as his forked tongue ran circles against the sensitive nub. 

It was a strange feeling, but somehow very erotic, and I inhaled shakily as he worked his tongue against me. My legs trembled at the unbearable heat burning inside me, my arousal plain as day for him to see. 

“M- _Malleus…!”_

My entire body twitched, and I found myself reaching out, fingers tangling in his dark hair before grabbing at his horns, tears stinging my eyes. His magic was acting out again, too, not helping even a little to calm me down. Instead, it made things worse- leaving me twice as sensitive and burning even hotter with need. 

_“I-I can’t…”_ It’s too much. My toes curled, thighs pressing against either side of his head as the pressure built up. _“I’m… nngh…”_

He chuckled and licked his lips as he pulled away ever so cruelly, amused by my whining that followed after. “Do you like that, my little human? Shall I give you more, or…”

Malleus climbed over top of me, resting a hand over mine- carefully prying my fingers from his horns. His eyes were filled with hunger. Leaning down, he nibbled at my neck and I whimpered, clawing weakly at his clothes as the place between my legs ached and throbbed for more. 

“...shall I make you tend to me, instead?” 

I could feel his erections rubbing against me from the protection of his clothes, and my pussy shuddered and clenched longingly. He was the one who started this, and now he was making fun of me. 

Gods, I wanted to hit him. Rotten prince. Jerk fae. 

He laughed as I continued to tug at his vest, and as he pulled me up he removed my blouse, pulling it off my arms and over my head. My bra followed shortly after, and as his lips met mine again I pushed him insistently until he fell down, my hands working fervently to undo his pants buckle.

He was smirking the entire time, fangs poking out from behind his lips. He knew the effect he had on me, the effect his magic had on me, and he thought it hilarious. Damn it. 

He’s lucky he’s so pretty, otherwise I’d have already smacked that face of his until it was black and blue. I normally didn’t mind his arrogance, in fact I honestly enjoyed it most of the time, but right now it was very irritating. 

This man has been teasing and bullying me relentlessly these past few days. Hell, he acted like a beast the first time. It wasn’t wrong for me to get a little vengeance of my own, right? 

Malleus was in the process of undoing his vest and shirt when his hardened cocks sprang into view. He grunted and shuddered a little when I grasped one, lowering my head and pushing it into my mouth. 

He was so large it even hurt my face, and I almost gagged when the tip reached into the back of my throat. He really wasn’t human, but… that didn’t stop me. 

I bobbed my head up and down, running my tongue along the tip and it’s length, teeth scraping lightly against the base due to the sheer _girth_ of the dick. All the while I fondled his other one, keeping one hand against his stomach to prevent him from sitting up. 

“E-Eleanora…” 

Malleus’ face was uncharacteristically flushed, and when he tried to get up I hurriedly turned, lifting a leg up and pushing him back down with my foot. I raised my head up, glaring at him, and was not surprised to see him staring at me with an equally annoyed gaze. 

I pointed at him, expression stern. “Stay.” 

“You _dare_ to order me to-“ He inhaled sharply, twitching when I wrapped my hand firmly around his lower dick. His gaze grew lustful and hazy then, looking a bit animalistic, but he was still staring daggers. “Eleanora…”

I raised my eyebrows, unimpressed by his growl and the warning in his voice. “You heard me.”

The heat between my legs was unbearable, and it only worsened seeing the lewd expression in his face, but the urge to torment him was stronger. I was a very petty person, and I wanted my revenge. 

“I _could_ just leave you to suffer, you know.” I stated with narrowed eyes. “Grab my clothes, jump out the window. It wouldn’t be the first time I escaped a dorm that was holding me against my will.”

Oh, I was really pushing it now. As I talked I continued to fondle the lower dick, leaving the top one wet and cold and unsatisfied. His eyes were getting darker and darker, and the grin on my face was becoming more devilish by the second. 

I leaned over, a knee on his abdomen now, releasing his dick as I neared his face. His horns had partially pierced the mattress below him. “Do you _really_ wanna risk that?” 

His lips curled back, baring his fangs, and with a sudden burst of magic I yelped, knocked down as Malleus flipped our positions. The next thing I knew he was biting down hard on my shoulder and I cried out, feeling the blood that was trickling out and running along my skin as he _thrust_ his dick roughly inside me. 

I didn’t have any time to adjust. His hands grabbed at my hips, fingers digging into me as he leaned down, bending my body and pushing my legs to my chest to give him more maneuverability as he began to pound into me. 

Malleus let out a long and pleased groan as his lower cock was squeezed and caressed by my insides, and I choked- suddenly regretting my earlier actions as the pain and pleasure became too much. My insides struggled to settle themselves around him, body unable to handle it as the pressure in my stomach built up too fast. 

It was… too much…

He gave another harsh thrust, removing his fangs from my shoulder and moaning into my ear, before lifting my legs over his shoulders, holding my lower half higher up off the bed. Just as the dam inside me burst, leaving me to shudder and twitch and cry out, I felt it- the sudden intrusion of his second dick. 

It stretched me as far as I could go, both ends being penetrated harshly for his own desires. I guess one really shouldn’t tempt a dragon, because _fuck_ it hurt and _oh gods I can feel it-!_

He reached so far inside so easily, hitting my deepest parts without even trying. It hurts. It hurt and felt so good at the same time. I had already released several times when he finally came inside of me, but he still wasn’t done. 

No, Malleus did not take kindly to orders or demands.

He wasn’t going to go easy on me, and he was going to fuck me until both my pussy and my ass were both good and sore. His alpha male personality was truly a nightmare to deal with. I don’t even know why I thought it was a good idea to mess with him. 

I was sobbing to the point where I couldn’t breathe by the time he had finished, and I was bleeding from several bite marks on both my torso and legs. He lifted me up into his lap and I hiccuped, wheezing and whimpering as my arms draped lifelessly around his shoulders.

“I will _never_ let you escape me.” He growled, echoing a promise he once made to me as he wrapped his arms around my waist. “You are mine, _Eleanora Quince._ Your name, your heart, your body, your mind; I will never let go.” 

I whimpered when I felt him lift me, slowly pushing his dick back into my abused womanhood. 

He was… seriously… way too big for it to be comfortable. 

Fingers digging into my hips hard enough to bruise, he began to move- thrusting against me and making me call out his name once more. 

Hands running along his well-toned chest before reaching to tangle in his hair, I used what little strength I had left to rise up and down, riding him for all he was worth in hopes that complying might ease the pain. 

Malleus pulled me closer, planting a few wet kisses near my mouth, and I let out another small whimper, the overwhelming pressure building up inside of me all too fast. I twitched and gasped and shuddered, teeth digging into his shoulder just as his fangs started to mark the flesh of my neck, and then it happened.

The dam inside me erupted, and the dragon fae moaned, slamming me down hard on his dick as he released inside me. I wheezed, slumping against him, arms weak as they dangled from around his shoulders. But the man kept thrusting, still as hard as before, and within moments the pressure that had been building up within my stomach released again. 

He wasn’t tired at all. Dragon fae really were a force _not_ to be reckoned with.

His lips met mine and I leaned into the kiss, tugging at his long hair when he got a bit rough, and I started tiredly nibbling at his jawline and neck. 

“My beautiful queen…” His nails felt longer than usual, almost like claws as they scraped against my skin and dug into my back. “Ah… _ahhh!_ So tight, so good... _”_

Malleus moved faster, thrusting harder than before, yet I no longer had a voice to cry out, instead only managing to yank on his hair again when I found myself knocked down into my back. 

His second cock bumped against my abdomen, adding pressure to my bulging stomach that reminded me all too much of the first cock that was still inside of me. 

“Eleanora…!”

My legs wrapped weakly around his waist habitually, pulling him closer, and I found myself breathless and lightheaded as I came again, the magic caressing my body too much to handle along with his own touches. My stamina was much better compared to the first day, but it was hard clinging to consciousness. 

An arm around my waist lifted me, burying him to the hilt, and his fangs dug into the curve of my neck. “Almost… I’m almost… _nnngh!”_

He shuddered and moaned as he released inside of me, his second cock spilling the seed all over our laps, my recently discarded skirt, and the purple sheets. His hands started roaming over my body, the man not at all bothered even as I twitched from the overstimulation. 

“So perfect…” He mumbled against my skin as he left a trail of kisses from my neck down to my stomach, slowly pulling out. “My perfect little human…”

Malleus hummed, tongue running along my skin and licking away at the mess he had made. I was already out of strength, oxygen far from reach as my heart continued to pound at full force. Suddenly, he grabbed a pillow- lifting me up by my legs and setting it beneath me.

Oh. Oh, no…

I whimpered, feeling him line _both_ of his dicks up against my front and back entrance. “I-I can’t…” 

“Just relax, my love.” He raised a leg up, pressing a kiss to my calf gingerly. “Sleep, if you must.”

He says that, but… it wasn’t that easy.

“But then again…” Feeling the tips of those monstrous dicks start to push in, I inhaled sharply, eyes squeezing tightly shut as my fingers clawed at the sheets. Keeping my legs tossed over his shoulders, Malleus _shoved_ the rest of him inside of me and I sobbed, unable to handle the pressure and pain of both at once. “...you deserve all this punishment, don’t you?” 

He leaned down, bending my body at an angle that only made it harder to breathe, snatching my hands up and lacing his fingers with mine, thrusting hard and deep into my womb.

“I won’t… ever let you go.” 

Fuck, it hurts… 

“One child, two… even if it means you can’t walk anymore… I won’t let anyone steal you away. Not even yourself. _Ahh...”_ He breathed into my ear, sensual and heavy, and I swear his dicks grew harder. “Yes… _yes, just like that._ You’re enjoying this aren’t you?”

He pulled a hand away and moved it to my chest, kneading my right breast and pinching the nipple before moving to my stomach, pressing down lightly where the bulge was and causing my back to arc, a silent gasp leaving my lips as an intense shiver spread throughout my entire body. 

He continued to rub against it, weak and exhausted hips starting to buck in response to meet his thrusts, stimulating him further and only making him pump faster. “You… _love_ having me inside you, don’t you? My child of man, so desperate for my touch…”

He grunted, slowing down but hitting harder all the same. I sobbed, feeling my body convulse once more as the orgasm built up and erupted, soaking him and, as a result, making him give one last thrust- burying himself balls deep inside of me, wave after wave of his seed spilling into me. 

“I’ll take you again and again, until you finally realize you _can’t escape_ me.” He cupped my face, planting a possessive kiss to my weary lips, not yet pulling out. 

I was twitching, insides clenching and fluttering against his massive dicks, and I couldn’t even offer so much as a moan as he pushed deeper- hitting that sensitive spot- and pulling back, only to slam right into me. He palmed one of my breasts, planting a kiss to my jaw, before giving another slow but very meaningful thrust. 

“You _will_ have my child, and you will be my queen.”

He sighed happily, grinding against me a little bit and sliding a hand down to play with my clit, not at all bothered that I was barely clinging to consciousness. His other hand continued to rub at my stomach, a smile on his lips as he watched my hips buck and twitch uselessly against his. 

“My darling Eleanora Quince…” 

He turned his head, pressing his lips to my leg, slowly sliding in and out and building up that infuriating pressure. Scales seemed to be aligning his features, only giving his dicks more presence as they became _bumpier_ and increased in size. 

This man was going to kill me. He was going to fuck me to death. 

Thrusting in a way that was slow and sensual, but very much overwhelming, my body shuddered and gave out. I was seriously doomed. 

What a prince. Hah…

How was it that my _Prince Charming_ was also the very same dragon that hid me away? Who was hoarding me like treasure, not even allowing me to step foot outside? My disaster human luck really was no joke.


End file.
